Meat Your Maker
=Meat Your Maker= 'Meat Your Maker '''is the sixth episode of season one of ''Regular Show, which aired on October 11, 2010, and received 1.866 million viewers worldwide in its first airing. SynopsisEdit Mordecai and Rigby must travel into the park's meat locker to find a pack of hot dogs after accidentally destroying a pack that Benson bought. PlotEdit The annual park barbecue has come, and Benson is very excited. Pops baked some pies and Skips made chili, and Benson ordered some [http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Premium_Hot_Dogs premium hot dogs] from the internet. He tells Rigby not to grill them yet, but Rigby tells Mordecai that they can grill the hot dogs. After using too much lighter fluid though, Rigby burns the hot dogs, setting the grill on fire in the process, so they push it into the river in hopes of putting out the fire, but causes all of the hot dogs to float away. Mordecai dramatically crosses his arms because of being sick of Rigby getting him into trouble, much to Rigby's dismay and tells him "you pissed me off." Rigby tells Mordecai he can "fix it" (a line repeated by Rigby many times throughout this episode) so they go to get substitute hot dogs in the meat locker to fix the problem, with Rigby saying "Benson will never know." When they try to find the hot dogs, Rigby tries to help Mordecai look for them, even though he was supposed to be holding the door open. He props the door open with some bags of ice, which proceed to fall out of place, causing the door to slam shut. Rigby again tells Mordecai he can "fix it," but simply ends up breaking the safety latch off of the door by forcing it, notifying that the two are officially locked in the cellar. They pound on the door and yell for help, but Benson, Pops, and Skips are too busy with the party to hear them. Mordecai gets even more mad at Rigby, and tries to find a way to get out of the meat locker "before they both freeze to death." Rigby tells Mordecai he "found the thermostat," and "can totally fix it." He hits a duct with a frozen drumstick, causing the temperature to drop severely; at this point, Mordecai finally snaps and yells at Rigby that he can't fix anything and all he does is mess things up and ruin peoples lives. Then he crosses his arms again, and Rigby protests, yelling "Mordecai, don't die mad at me!" "Too... late..." is what Mordecai says as he goes unconscious falling to the floor. Rigby goes to Mordecai and starts to touch his face to see if he was okay, but Mordecai was out cold. Rigby starts to feel guilty, he felt like crying over Mordecai's "death" and not wanting to abandon his best friend, he grabs a hold of Mordecai's legs and put them on his shoulder, walking off to the center of the room. He also looks for the hot dogs in some boxes but he didn't find them so he picks up Mordecai's ankles and walks off. Then after a while he was holding him by his neck and then Rigby pushes Mordecai's body off some boxes. Then the episode cuts to a montage of Rigby carry Mordecai by his chest and is navigating the meat locker, stopping once and he gently move Mordecai's head like a puppet to give him "encouragement" but soon he started to grow weak and he drops Mordecai's body and collapses as well. As Rigby falls down, he bumps into a box marked "Hot Dogs". When Rigby opens the box, he finds that the hot dogs can talk. While Rigby was talking to the hot dogs, Mordecai dreams of a fantasy with Margaret, just the two of them on an island paradise; the two appear in Mordecai's fantasy forms, and both spin around in a circle, but then it turns into a nightmare when Rigby came out and he appears as a giant. When Mordecai wakes up from his hypothermia coma, Rigby saw him awake and goes to him and then he explains the hot dogs and said while he was dead (unconscious) he found the hot dogs and they going to help them and they know a way out. The talking hot dogs tell Rigby if he can take them to a barbecue, (because it is their "destiny to be eaten") that they can guide the two out of the meat locker. They make the deal, and a cooler appears, which teleports them back to the park. The others come out, just in time for Benson, Skips, and Pops to arrive; then the hot dogs quickly attack them and kidnap Benson, Pops, Skips, and Mordecai to be marinated in a giant plastic bag. The hot dog leader explains to Rigby that now the hot dogs did not want to be eaten, they wanted to eat them for "all of our fallen brother and sister hot dogs, massacred at the hand of your barbecue!" Rigby tries to escape the hot dogs, but fails to climb up a tree and is cornered. He eventually realizes that if he squirts mustard at them, they will eat each other, so he does this to all of the hot dogs, and eventually they are taken care of; after all of this is said and done, Benson wants to know what happened, accusing Rigby. Rigby is able to place the blame on Benson, though, saying it was him who bought the "super premium psycho hot dogs" in the first place; embarrassed, Benson quickly pulls out his wallet and tells Rigby and Mordecai to buy some more hot dogs at the store and to make sure they're regular. CharactersEdit *Mordecaihttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb58378/theregularshow/images/d/da/Mym.png *Rigby *Benson *Pops *Skips *Margaret (in Mordecai's fantasy/cameo) *Muscle Man (mentioned only) Minor CharactersEdit *Evil Hot Dogs lead by The Hot Dog Leader (antagonists)